Gloom-shroom
The Gloom-shroom shoots Fumes in all directions, heavily damaging all zombies nearby. It is purchased from Crazy Dave for $7500 and is an upgrade for the Fume-shroom. Suburban Almanac Entry Gloom-shroom Gloom-shrooms release heavy fumes in an area around themselves. Must be planted on Fume-shrooms "I've always enjoyed releasing heavy fumes," says Gloom Shroom. "I know a lot of people aren't cool with that. They say it's rude or that it smells bad. All I can say is, would you rather have your brain eaten by zombies?" Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Overview The Gloom-shroom causes normal damage with each shot, and while its range is the surrounding patches in all eight directions, the attacking speed is very fast. Note that they can hit zombies that are eating Wall-nut on any of the squares in its range, but not Tall-nuts (unless a Pole Vaulting Zombie, Pogo Zombie, or Dolphin Rider Zombie jumps into it).With a proper strategy, you could win the game extremely easily. This plant is essential to surviving any large number of flags Survival: Endless. The Gloom-shroom does four DPS (damage per second) to any given target in its range, so it does four times as much damage as a Peashooter. Its fumes can also hit every single target in its range, like the Fume-shroom, even if they have shields. However, again, it does not have as much range. Strategy One tactic for Pool and Survival: Endless levels is to build a 2x3 area of Gloom-shrooms in the right-hand side of the pool, all covered by Pumpkins. These will handle pool zombies as well as those in rows 2 and 5. This strategy has the side effect of leaving zombies in rows 1 and 6 mostly unscathed, so although these can generally be handled with Cob Cannon shells or consumable plants, such as the Jalapeno, a better idea is to put Gloom-shrooms in the fifth and sixth columns in rows 2 and 5, plus using Fume-shrooms in rows 1 and 6 in the fourth and fifth columns. Optionally, Garlics can be placed in rows 1 and 6 to funnel zombies into the Gloom-shroom's line of fire (although this obviously won't work against Gargantuars and Zombonis, while a Spikeweed/Spikerock can be placed in rows 2 and 5. Another effective use is a row of Gloom-shrooms in rows 2 and 5, with two Garlics at the very end. All land zombies will be moved to rows 1 and 6 and be annihilated. Snorkel Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies will make it necessary to add a two colums of Pumpkins on Lily Pads in the pool to allow time for the Gloom-shrooms to destroy them. This strategy is perfect for the Mini-game Last Stand, since it can handle all of the zombies encountered. Their effectiveness is hampered by their short range, which makes them vulnerable to Gargantuars when planted on land which will cause them to be smashed. They can also be used in Survival: Endless (in the column second furthest to the left, on land) in order to dispose of Digger Zombies (and Imps) as there is generally not enough room for Split Pea. In fact, they are pretty much useless because they are not suited to take out many zombie in one shot. Gallery Gloom-shroom.gif|Gloom-shroom P1010126.JPG|Gloom-shroom clay model by yaoyao9 yrd.jpg|Evolution of this mushroom Gloom_Shroom_Yard.jpg|A yard full of Gloom-shrooms. images.jpg|Gloom-shroom toy Trivia *The Gloom-shroom is the only plant that looks up as opposed to the left, right, or at the screen (not including the Cob Cannon while firing). *The Gloom-shroom is the only mushroom upgrade since the Gold Magnet isn't considered a mushroom because it is diurnal. *Living up to its name, the Gloom-shroom has a constant sad expression. **Despite the Gloom-Shroom having a constant sad expression, its seed box in the Suburban Almanac in the PC version shows a picture of it like it's smiling. *The Gloom-shroom is one of the two plants having its eyes on its mushroom cap, the other one being the Doom-shroom. *The Gloom-shroom, the Doom-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Ice-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *If a Screen Door Zombie gets in range of this mushroom, he will be killed almost instantly, even if he still has his screen door. This is because the Screen-door zombie is a sheild zombie. *The Gloom-shroom, the Starfruit, the Cattail, the Cob Cannon, and the Threepeater are the only plants that can fire outside the lane it is planted on. *The Gloom-Shroom and the Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms that don't have a design on its mushroom cap. **Maybe because their faces are on their mushroom caps. *The Gloom-shroom has the shortest range of fire, only one square around itself (not including instant kills such as the chomper). *The Gloom-shroom is the only mushroom having it's mouth on it's mushroom cap See Also Plants *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Fume-shroom *Survival Mode Category:Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Shop